1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-cleaning oven and more particularly to an oven for electric or gas kitchen ranges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a view to dispensing with the cleaning operation for ovens which makes use of either solvents which dissolve only certain deposits which are not yet carbonized, or mechanical agents such as powders, metallic or artificial fibers, an operation which is long and not easy, it is a known practice to use self-cleaning ovens. Two types are used; the catalytic self-cleaning oven and the pyrolytic self-cleaning oven. In the catalytic self-cleaning oven, cleaning is effected normally during cooking. It is nevertheless possible, if the dirt deposits are great, to effect a cleaning operation after cooking, the temperature of the oven remaining lower than 350.degree. C, this not requiring a very great reinforcing of the heat-proofing of the oven and not requiring the use of a door safety device, as is the case in pyrolysis, but requiring time for the removal of the dirt deposits by catalysis alone.
In the pyrolysis oven, on the contrary, cleaning is effected when not cooking, at a temperature higher than 400.degree. C and generally comprised between 400.degree. and 500.degree. C, so as to effect a cleaning of all the walls, including the regions of the walls which are the coldest, for there are always, in an oven, differences in temperature between the walls or between the various points of a same wall. Lastly, as there is no self-cleaning during cooking, it is necessary to proceed, very often, with the cleaning operation when not cooking, an operation which immobilizes the oven for a fairly long period and causes a certain power consumption.
The present invention proposes to overcome the disadvantages of catalytic self-cleaning ovens or pyrolytic self-cleaning ovens.